Both a provider of a service and the client that receives the service may want to have an evaluation of the performance of the service. Evaluation of a service, however, may be inconsistent across multiple clients or even within the provider. Consequently, existing techniques for effectively evaluating performance of a service may be unsatisfactory for many needs.